


Kingdom Come

by XanderB



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alpha Seifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bigotry, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Knotting, Language, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not entirely sure how graphic the birthing will be so be warned, Omega Squall, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Ookami, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seifer's dad is a D.I.C.K., Violence, m/m - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SeiferXSquall. Both princes from different races, different planets even brought together by unfortunate circumstance and kept apart by that same circumstance. When their forbidden love flourishes, revolution is on the horizon...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer:  I don't own the boys or any part of final fantasy, just the concepts I like to imagine are originally mine in this work of fanfiction. FFVIII belongs to its creators. I make no profit from writing this, unless you count my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mourning Futures of the Past

Squall sat in the blindingly white cell on the hard cot that had been provided for him. The room wasn’t warm and neither was it cold, completely white; sterile. He was alone and he could not recall exactly how he had come to be in the small, white cell, only the briefest flashes of memory giving any clue as to the events that had led to his current accommodations. He could remember being asleep in his bed, his elder brother and parents asleep in the rooms just down the hall in their palace.

A sound like thunder had woken him, then there had been ominous silence for several long moments. Then the strangers had come; he remembered many of them and there had been voices, hushed at first and urgent and then loud as they pulled him from the warmth and false safety of his bed. He vaguely remembered the sound of his parents’ voices speaking in angry tones, but the strangers were already leading him from his room and away, their grips harsh as if they thought the young Churshian prince would escape. But Squall had not escaped or even struggled, unable to comprehend what was taking place. His confusion had made him docile. He had an odd feeling that he had been weightless and he knew he’d lost consciousness during that time, though he could not remember why, and the strangers had obviously transported him then.

The slim brunette sat poised on the edge of the unforgiving, sterile cot, pale toes just barely kissing the chilly tile of the floor below, a cinnamon coloured feline tail curled in his lap where delicate fingertips worried the tip of the silky appendage in unconscious nervous habit as grey-blues stared blankly at the infinite whiteness of the wall opposite him. He wasn’t sure of the time or how much of it had passed since he had been in the place he was. He didn’t know where his family might be; perhaps they were in other small rooms like his own, but he couldn’t be certain. In fact, Squall couldn’t be certain of anything at all. Everything he could recall in all its fuzzy detail felt like a horrible dream, one he would be most happy to wake from at any moment, but he had a sick feeling that it was no dream at all.

Stormy cat’s eyes flicked toward the odd glow of what could only be the doorway to and from the cell as it was the only portion of the wall adjacent to him that differed from the smooth, white of the other walls. Primly pointed cinnamon ears swivelled within the nest of deep chestnut hair atop his head as the strange force field hummed with muted energy. He did not attempt to pass through the doorway, some innate instinct dictating that that humming made it dangerous. He was a prisoner, of that he was sure, at least for the moment; he had no idea as to what his future status might be. A near silent sigh slipped from between bowed lips as the youth returned his gaze to the bland wall once more. He was patient by nature, but that didn’t mean he liked waiting.

He could only count seconds and pray to Shiva that someone, anyone would appear to explain what was happening to him. He was afraid, but he refused to act on the gnawing urge to panic, trying desperately to keep his scent calm. He had never been without his family for so long and it was wearing on him, but to panic would be too shameful a manner for a crowned prince to act and though he was alone and in an unfamiliar place, he still could not bring himself to react against his upbringing and give in to his baser instincts.

What may very well have been hours later, the incessant hum from the doorway changed minutely, drawing the beautiful youth’s attention once more. Stormy twilight shifted to focus on the odd doorway, widening as the glowing light of it seemed to move, reversing the direction in which the current had previously been moving.

He straightened, a soft sound of surprise escaping pale pink lips as a tall blonde man stepped into the cell abruptly through the strange entrance. The man was handsome, taller than any Churshian Squall had come in contact with and broad, dressed in a silver embroidered navy coloured uniform of a sort the Churshian prince had never laid eyes on before. But more so than his height and his odd apparel, the furry golden ears and matching bushy gold tail caught Squall’s attention. They were entirely unlike his own, much larger than his small pointed ears and the tail was thickly furred and curled slightly upwards unlike his own long sleek feline tail. There was also a scent that caught Squall's attention when the stranger stepped further into the room, a scent that spoke dominance and masculinity and made Squall swallow in spite of his best efforts not to. He shifted ever so slightly, made uncomfortable by the unfamiliar scent of an alpha not of his own race and also intrigued by it. The scent was strong, but it was not overpowering as to force his submission, only meant to give warning should he choose to cause a problem.

The blonde did not immediately address Squall once inside the cell with the smaller male, instead his gaze was focused, reading something from a thin, metallic pad held in one of his large, tanned hands. Squall remained silent as well, content to simply study the roguishly handsome stranger for the time being and analyze the scent the alpha was emitting.

Finally after several long minutes of extended silence, shockingly green eyes shifted to the Churshian, running over the androgynous youth with barely veiled interest. Squall could feel his skin heating beneath the other man’s intense gaze, suddenly feeling entirely too exposed in the thin gown he’d woken in. The broad blonde's nostrils flared ever so slightly and dark pupils dilated as Squall's scent permeated the air, but he did not move further, simply watching the feline male intently.

An eternity seemed to pass before the larger man tilted his head and began to speak, “I must apologize for the rough treatment. It seems that your people have had the misfortune of becoming mixed up in my father’s quest for power. He has taken your home planet as his own and your people have been removed so that he may harvest the natural materials there at his leisure. He has had all of you brought to this planet so that he may boast a larger population and of course to reap the spoils of his conquest.” Seifer did not think it pertinent to mention that those spoils generally included whichever women the king saw fit to add to his already extensive harem as it had been discovered with much confusion on the Corsicans’ part that the people of the planet they’d confiscated were entirely made up of males. Seifer was a little confused by the scent Squall seemed to be emitting. It was similar to the scents females of the Corsican race had, but also different, stronger somehow, more alluring and it made no sense to the tall Corsican; Squall was so clearly male.

The Corsican paused momentarily as if to question whether or not the youth before him understood his previous words. Squall inclined his head ever so slightly, acknowledging that he was indeed listening and understood. The dark cinnamon of his delicately pointed ears swivelled within the nest of deep chocolate hair atop his head as if prompting Seifer to continue. Certain that his charge comprehended what was being said, Seifer began his explanation once more, “This is my family’s Kingdom, the Kingdom of Corsica on the planet Lupine. I am the crowned prince, Seifer Almasy. You, as I understand it, are also a prince, correct?”

Squall sat quietly, eyes on his lap, calmly accepting the words, trying to grasp the gravity of what the tall blonde Corsican was saying. His people, the peaceful Churshians, had been invaded, their beautiful and bountiful home planet confiscated and its inhabitants unwillingly relocated to a strange and unknown kingdom on a planet they had had no previous knowledge of. It was frightening and his scent reflected his sudden distress.

The dark haired youth closed slate eyes briefly against the threat of tears, his fingers stilling against the soft fur of his own tail as the reality of his situation sunk in. He gave the barest of nods in response to Seifer’s assumption that he was indeed a prince as well or at least he had been. He wasn’t certain of what his title was now. Seifer looked over Squall, eyes narrowing as the sweet scent changed, alerting the taller male to the Churshian's duress and in response, he allowed his own scent to cover the space, intending to calm the brunette, instinct pressing for him to sooth the distress of what should surely be a female. He was confused, but pressed that confusion to the back of his mind; he didn't have time to analyze the oddity at the moment.

Seifer gave his own curt nod before speaking further. “My father enjoys conquering other worlds and taking them as his own and thus, the peoples of those worlds also become his. When he so chooses, he brings them here as trophies, the spoils of conquest if you will,” he explained with a dark edge to his voice that made clear just how he felt about the king’s hobbies.

“What is the name I should call you?” the broad prince questioned after a second, giving Squall little time to digest or examine the words he had spoken moments before.

“Squall Leonhart, crowned prince of the Churshian people,” the brunette replied, the polite introduction leaving his mouth with ingrained formality, a habit born from good manners and royal breeding. He turned his face away from the prying emerald gaze of the other prince as Seifer seemed to study him with intimidating scrutiny, though the lingering scent the alpha was emitting had settled his chaotic feelings that had surfaced previously.

“Well Squall, I have been tasked with educating you on our laws and customs, and getting you acquainted with your new home as well as acclimating you to our kingdom as you will now be a resident. Others of your race are being educated in much the same fashion, though only the royalty are being personally educated one on one by other nobles of our kingdom as is appropriate. Now if you would follow me, I’d like to get you situated in your new quarters so that I can be home in time for dinner,” Seifer’s finishing words were colder than he would have liked, but he had been warned that the Churshian people were dangerous in unexpected ways and that he would be wise to be cautious in becoming too friendly with the pretty feline prince. He had to wonder if the odd feminine scents that the other male was emitting had anything to do with that so called danger. He shook away the curiosity which the memories immediately brought to the surface and turned on his booted heel, not bothering to wait for Squall’s reply. He had no doubt the other male would follow him.

Squall hesitated only a moment before he stood shakily and followed after the larger prince on silent feet. It was clear what standing Seifer had in the authority with which he moved; Squall found he could not consciously resist the alpha’s command, that knowledge leaving the slim Churshian with an unsettled feeling as they proceeded down the long corridor. Seifer was probably one of the strongest, if not the strongest alpha the omegan prince had ever met.

Seifer led him to the left end of the corridor and to the right where they passed through another of the strange glowing doorways onto a platform where a small craft was perched. It was then that Squall realized they were far above the ground. The small aircraft opened to them as soon as the tall wolfish blonde touched the panel on its left side. He gestured for Squall to proceed him, assisting as necessary in settling the dark-haired Churshian into the small vehicle. Once certain the other prince was comfortable, Seifer retreated to the other side of the craft in three long strides and slid with familiar ease into his own seat.

The ship jerked to life when the blonde’s long fingers rested on another panel of the craft's dashboard before him, the interior lighting up, a soft humming signifying that the ship was indeed awakened and prepared for travel. The pads of Seifer’s thick fingers passed over the panel with unconscious ease and the ship moved without hesitation.

Squall grasped onto the arms of his seat, his long, dark tail stilling in his lap, pointed ears poised at half-mast as his stomach rolled dangerously with the smooth motion of the craft. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, jaw clenching briefly as he forced the immediate threat of nausea down, unused to travelling in such a manner. He opened his eyes a few seconds after the motion of the ship seemed to even out and he focused on not looking out the broad domed windshield, instead focusing intently on the lit panels of the dashboard, unable to trust his rebelling stomach if he were to view just how high and just how fast they were moving.

“Where are my parents?” the slim prince questioned through clenched teeth, trying to distract himself from the strange weightlessness that had come over him as Seifer manoeuvred the craft about effortlessly. His white-knuckled grip on his armrests made his fingers ache, but he couldn’t bring himself to pry them from the leathery seat appendages; the grip currently the only thing keeping him grounded in the odd vehicle.

A brilliant green-eyed gaze slanted over to him from beneath thick ginger-blonde lashes and Seifer pursed his lips momentarily as if debating the merits of answering that particular question, considering how Squall had received the previous information Seifer had given him. “Your father, the king of your people is with my uncle in the neighbouring country to the west of here, a province of ours. Your… mother is at the palace here in the city with my mother, the current Queen of Corsica, being taught much the same as you,” he finally said, breaking the news to the other male as painlessly as he could manage, already preparing to let his calming scent permeate the small interior of the ship if Squall should react poorly.

“Tou-san and Kaa-san are separated? Why is this so?” Squall inquired, tone coloured with an almost fearful intensity as he tried to fathom the notion that his parents were not together and had not been for what was quite possibly days now. His parents were never apart for more than a few hours at one time. The distress in his scent was immediate and potent and put Seifer on edge. He felt his instincts flare and allowed his scent to seep out around them heavily, unable to stop it even if he had wanted to.

Seifer visibly grimaced at Squall's words and his scent, focusing his forest gaze back out the domed field of the windshield, taking several seconds to compose his next response with careful consideration. “My father does not believe in or condone love between two males and refuses to acknowledge that your people, a race made up solely of males is a properly functioning one. He has forbidden all of the mated pairs from having contact with one another indefinitely for the time being in order to attempt rehabilitating them to accommodate the laws here. Such pairings are considered entirely inappropriate and are punishable by death in Corsica. It is for the best that they remain separated for now,” he tried to explain, unable to meet the Churshian prince’s stormy eyes as he did, his voice low in the small space of the craft as his scent settled over Squall's.

Seifer did not agree with his father’s view of such affairs. It was completely unfair to capture an entire race, uproot them and force them to change their whole culture and belief system in order to better suit his own, but he could do nothing to change it until he were king in his father's place. The tall blonde prince did not understand how exactly the Churshians actually functioned as an all-male race, unable to comprehend a manner in which they could procreate when they appeared to only exhibit male sexual reproductive organs, and the Corsicans did not yet have the finer details explained by their reluctant new citizens. Even so, he could not condone how his father was going about treating the poor feline race. The Churshian people had done absolutely nothing to deserve the oppression that was currently being forced onto them.

Squall closed murky grey-blues as Seifer explained the situation further, eyes burning with unshed tears behind the veil of his dark lashes. He refused to let them free in front of the other male, whom he could only consider an enemy regardless of how kindly Seifer had treated him thus far and how calming the other male's scent was. He could taste bittersweet copper on his tongue as he viciously bit the inside of his cheek, mind churning over the information repeatedly. “Such a fate is surely more painful than death,” the words slipped from embittered lips without his consent, the sentiment voiced in barely more than a pained whisper and upon hearing the strained suffering behind that one single sentence, Seifer clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw ached, unable to word a response. There were no words that would suffice, no apology that he could make that might ease the clear pain in the Churshian prince’s posture and he regretted having had to explain anything at all.

Seifer remained silent for the remainder of their journey to what would now be Squall’s new home. The craft landed with a muted shudder on the platform outside of the domed bulb of the silvery blue apartment several stories above another identical complex of the same design. He disengaged from the piloting panel and the transparent field that served as the windshield faded from existence before he hoisted himself from his seat and rounded the front of the ship to assist Squall in doing the same. The brunette didn’t speak, in fact, he barely seemed to breathe as Seifer carefully helped him from the vessel and the blonde was sorry, so sorry that he couldn’t trust his own voice to speak until he had lead them inside the oddly rounded apartment that would serve as the Churshian prince’s quarters, forcing the urge to croon to the other male down within him viciously. Such an urge should only be acted upon in the presence of a distressed female and regardless of Squall's scent, he was most certainly not a female. 

The home opened into a cozy living area with a sofa and two lounge chairs, a small glassy topped table set simply in the space between the three pieces of furniture, all of it facing a large blank area of wall where Seifer explained there was a holographic system for entertainment and news to be viewed, intently ignoring all instincts that pressed him to comfort the other male. He briefly showed Squall how to turn it on, programming it easily to the home’s new occupant’s voice. All electronics were connected and were activated by vocal commands from the tenant of each home. It was simple enough, but Squall seemed uninterested in the obviously unfamiliar technology, weary of using any of it. Seifer didn’t bother to press him to try and simply continued on through the home, pointing out different amenities and leading the way into the kitchen area where an island with four stools sat in the centre of the silver and black designed eating area, situated with adequate space from the counter and appliances. After briefly explaining the uses of said appliances and their workings as well as a quick show of the available food in the kitchen, Seifer led him out of the kitchen back through living space and to the left, down a narrow hall to a bedroom. It was decorated much like the rest of the home, muted greys, blues, and whites. 

Cloud white walls, slate carpeting, a large bed covered in a deep grey duvet and Squall counted four deep navy coloured pillows accented on either side by small light silvery-grey night stands, a large armoire taking up most of the left side wall. To the right of the bed, there was an open doorway that led to the only available bathing area, all of the appliances also being explained in the same quiet, detached and educational manner in which Seifer had been using since they had arrived. Squall simply followed along silently, unwilling or perhaps unable to voice any questions he may have had. He didn’t even nod his dark head in acknowledgement and if it weren’t for the subtle twitching of the cinnamon feline ears atop the nest of chocolate strands, Seifer wouldn’t have believed the Churshian was hearing him at all.

When the tour was finished and Seifer had exhausted his list of things to explain to his charge, he led the taciturn brunette from the bedroom back to the front room and to the doorway they’d entered through. He released a deep sigh, sudden tiredness crashing over him and forcing broad shoulders to slump just the slightest, posture waning from the confident and proprietary position he’d carried the entire time he’d been in Squall’s presence. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, vainly attempting to work the tenseness that had accumulated there from the muscles. The tension was just so awkward and he really couldn't understand why it was that the other male's discomfort was having such an effect on him when it really shouldn't. Squall was definitely dangerous and Seifer needed time to brace himself before his next meeting with the admittedly beautiful prince.

“Well, I believe I’ve covered everything you need know for the moment. I imagine you’d like some time to settle in and acquaint yourself with your new quarters so, I’ll take my leave. I will return in a few days to speak more with you. In the meantime, you need to read the files that have been placed at your disposal through the holosystem. If you should need anything of importance before my return, you can also contact me through the system. All other contact has been restricted for the time being until you have a better understanding of the social workings of Corsica,” he paused, dropping his hand to panel for the doorway, the odd swirling of energy disappearing before him, “Please get some rest. And Squall…” The brunette’s name hung in the air for several moments while Seifer’s jade gaze settled over him, waiting for the other prince to lift his own gaze before he continued.

“For what it’s worth, I am truly sorry.” His gaze dropped away from the feline male as he turned on his heel and disappeared through the open doorway before the energy returned to its previous motion, blocking the blonde’s retreating form from Squall’s view.

Left alone in the silence of his cold new home, Squall drifted back to the warmest part of the apartment and crumpled onto his unfamiliar bed, the tears finally freeing themselves from stormy eyes, impossibly clouding the expressive orbs further as he sank into the misery of grief, scent reflecting the turmoil that crashed over him. He grieved for the loss of his home, his family, his future. He would never have the bond that was meant for him, never have the mate that had been intended, never share the wonders that awaited him in that bond he had so been looking forward to. He would never have the chance to have the family that had been expected for him, never have the children he had yet to imagine as more than vague beings in his mind, already loving them even in their imaginary existence. It was just gone. All of it. Gone...

He had never even finished his education, had never learned the inner workings of his own body, of what would have been his coming of age, the final step in his maturity as a Churshian Omega and he was left lost, uncertain when and if such a thing would still occur. He had vague conceptions of what the final step into full maturity entailed, but because he had not finished his last lessons, he was left uncertain of the finer details that were considered a rite of passage necessary for all Omegan boys of his age. He choked on his own sobs as he let the grief wash over him, let go of dreams he’d cultivated since childhood, gave up on wishes for a future that he would never have now and resolved to give up everything he had ever known in this one night. He’d allow himself only this one night of tears because he was a crowned prince, because he was his mother’s son and he would not let himself be cowed by this new existence any further; his grief would not cripple him for more than this one night.

He succumbed to exhaustion hours later, tears drying on flushed cheeks, breath hitching with remembered sobs as stormy eyes closed, dark lashes resting upon the reddened flesh of his soft, tears still clinging to the plush strands as his dreams took him, surprisingly filled with the haunting presence of brilliant emerald eyes and warmth of thick, strong fingers holding his own pale, slim digits in their hold, tethering him to this new life, the warm memory of that strong, soothing scent that had been unique to a certain alpha that did not even belong to the same race. It would be hours before he woke and longer still before he recognized those eyes, that scent and those warm, strong fingers for what they were.

TBC…


	2. Basic Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much smut ensues...

The days between Seifer's visits always went by in a daze for Squall. He lost track of how long he had been on the planet of Lupine. He spent a majority of his hours reading over the information the tall blonde prince had mentioned to him upon their first meeting and living day to day mechanically, eating, bathing and sleeping in an endless monotonous routine until it was broken by Seifer's inevitable visit to see how he was progressing. The visits were uncomfortable, charged with a tension that Squall could not properly describe. He found himself angry and frustrated with the alpha more often than not, trapped between wanting to kiss him, to bend to his every whim and throttling him or suffocating him with his stupid high collared jacket. He didn't understand the feelings the alpha incited in him, never having had such from any other before him and he had no guidance from his mother, whom would have been able to advise him in such a situation had he been allowed to visit the elder omega.

The time without Seifer's presence only served to make him more aware of how uncomfortable he was in his new home, how much he missed his comfortable room in the palace on his home planet, but he refused to dwell on it as often as possible, refusing to fall victim to his grief over it. He was lonely, unused to being on his own as he was. He hadn't had contact with his own people in so long. He missed the sounds of his parents' voices, the warmth of his mother's embrace and the safety of his father's scent; he even missed his elder brother's obnoxious teasing and overprotective reactions whenever another alpha had shown interest in his younger omegan brother, his claims that it was his duty to protect his younger brother from the alphas that would only want things from him that were so not appropriate for an unmated omega. He missed Irvine's overbearing and patronizing tone when he would tell Squall he'd understand once he came of age and had finished his education because Irvine certainly knew what was so special about omegas though he had yet to meet his own destined one.

Squall couldn't and wouldn't dwell on it because that day, the day he would be of age was approaching much quicker than he had thought it would and the realization that he had no idea what to expect upon reaching that pivotal moment in his life terrified him. And so, to distract himself, he instead focused on learning everything he could about the planet he was now residing on and the Corsican people whom had resided there for as many years as their histories could recall. It wasn't entirely uninteresting, but the brunette prince had an extremely difficult time appreciating the rich history of the kingdom when he was little more than a prisoner within it.

It was perhaps little more than two months since he had been brought to his new home and he was as he was most days, seated on the sofa in his living area, learning. He sighed deeply as he rand a pale fingertip over the thin pad resting on his lap, scrolling along the information that had been provided in the archives of the holosystem, his legs tucked comfortably beneath him, his unoccupied hand propped upon the arm of the sofa, angular chin resting in his palm. Stormy eyes traveled over the digital pages lit up before him, taking in the words and storing them in his memory, but he was having some difficulty committing the information he was currently reading to memory during this particular day. He was restless for a reason he couldn't really put his finger on. 

His body was feeling unnaturally hot in his apartment, which made little sense when he had the temperature turned relatively lower than he usually would and his skin felt itchy in a way he'd never before experienced. He felt like he was currently in need of something that he had no hope of attaining and it was entirely frustrating. He'd woken when it was still dark with the feelings that had only worsened over his waking hours and had hoped to be distracted from them by his education, but the long volumes of history and law were simply not enough to keep his thoughts from wandering.

He shifted on the cushions of his sofa, acutely uncomfortable and unable to find any position in which he was comfortable. It was coming up on early evening and he'd finally had enough, irritated with his own inability to sit still for more than ten seconds and retain any of the information he was attempting to learn. He made a frustrated sound and tossed the digital pad to the cushion next to him before getting to his feet. He wandered through the kitchen a moment before his feet moved him towards his bedroom of his own accord and for reasons he couldn't possibly explain he was entirely unsatisfied looking at his bed with its perfectly made up duvet and pillows. It wasn't right for some unfathomable reason. 

Suddenly, instincts he had previously never had the experience of dealing with were propelling him into action. He went to the closet and pulled every single spare blanket and duvet, pillows and sheets from the shelves, filling his arms beyond capacity before returning to his room and dropping the entire load on top of the made bed, spending the next hour or so arranging them all in a nest of sorts, soft and comfortable. A feeling of intense satisfaction washed through him upon looking over the nest he had made up atop his mattress, a quiet purr sounding in his chest as he moved to remove his clothing and crawl into the warmth of his bed and before he knew it, he was asleep in the pile of bedclothes. 

He wasn't sure what it was that woke him a few hours later, whether it was the intense heat that simmered beneath his skin, feverish and moist with sweat, acutely uncomfortable and no matter how many clothes he removed or how many blankets he kicked away from himself, he could not cool down or if it had been the feeling of slick dampness between his thighs and between the pale cheeks of his rear accompanied by his stiff and glistening cock that simply refused to be calmed no matter how he palmed at it. He had no idea what was happening, having no previous experience, no knowledge on the experience he was having. He wondered if he had eaten something strange, but couldn't recall ingesting anything unusual from his normal diet. 

It only got worse, hotter, harder and wetter and he couldn't get relief and then pain hit him, twisting in his gut and making tears sting behind his lashes as he shut his eyes as tightly as he could and before he could stop himself, he was crying out, begging for it to stop, for his mother to help him, to make the hurt stop. When no relief was to be had, driven by instinct, he was calling out for someone else, someone he couldn't understand the need for; he was crying out for his alpha, for Seifer. His scent was so heavy in the air, permeating his entire apartment, heady with arousal and pain, fear laced through it as he writhed within the nest of blankets, crying and moaning, panting breaths heaving as he squirmed and whined. He was burning, he was sure of it, so hot, his blankets were sure to catch flame.

So caught up in his discomfort and distress, he failed to hear the heavy footfalls as they came down the hall, quickening by the moment, until a tall, broad figure stood panting ever so slightly in his doorway. Seifer intense green eyes were blown wide as he scented the air around him. He licked his lips, inhaling Squall's sweet scent deeply, his thick fingers gripping the door frame forcefully as he fought his instincts. Upon entering Squall's home for his usual visit, though it was later than his usual since he'd been in meetings all day until just an hour or two before he'd come to see his charge, he'd expected to find Squall in his living area as he generally was, cold and standoffish. Instead, he'd been nearly bowled over by the intense mix of bittersweetness that was the arousal laced with fear and it immediately had Seifer's instincts going haywire. 

He stared at the lithe male squirming in the pile of bedclothes, whimpering and crying, his skin glistening in the dim light, ethereal and his cock jutting up against his flat abdomen, long pale legs tangling in the wrinkled sheets of his nest. Seifer's mouth went dry and a low sound rumbled from within his chest as he took a step closer into the room, his scent flowing out from him in thick waves, dominating and masculine. Squall's stormy eyes cracked, the depths murky, only half aware in the haze of his arousal and discomfort. He reached out to the alpha, pale hands grasping in the air, wanting, needy. 

“A-alpha,” his voice cracked as he called out wantonly to the tall blonde, his feline ears pressed to his damp hair, tears still clinging to thick lashes as he begged the other male come closer, to make the hurt less.

Seifer hummed, stepping further into the room, purposefully slipping closer to the writhing brunette, green eyes flashing with primal lust. As soon as he was close enough, his long, tanned fingers slid down the pale reaching hands, over the delicate wrists, supple forearms, pressing them back down against Squall's side as he crawled over him, pinning him beneath his heavier weight. He ran his nose along Squall's chest, brushing his collarbones to bury in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply against his scent gland, mouth watering. He wanted to taste him, to sink his sharp teeth into the pale flesh, to mark him, take him. His instincts screamed at him to give in to the urge. It was so potent, so intoxicating. 

Seifer's mind couldn't even recall why he had come to Squall's home in the first place, could not form any coherent thought about anything aside from the beautiful male willing and spread before him, begging to be taken, crying for it, crying for Seifer to devour him, own him, wreck him. And Seifer wanted to, needed to. His erection was painful in the confines of his stiff trousers. His tongue ran along the sweaty column of Squall's throat, lapping up the cinnamon sweetness of the oils leaking from his scent gland, groaning at the flavour. Squall belonged to him. The Churshian was his alone. He growled lowly, nipping at the flesh beneath his lips, darkening it as the blood pulsing under Squall's skin was drawn to the surface. 

“Squall,” Seifer's voice was rough, his grip rougher on the other male's body as he grasped at his sides, his hips, his soft soft thighs, too sinfully soft to belong on a man, but Squall was all male. Seifer fought with himself over that fact, his ingrained upbringing fighting instinct; Squall didn't smell like a man. He smelled delicious. Seifer gave in to instinct, trailing harsh fingertips over the milky flesh, parting the silky thighs, caressing slowly, deliberately up the insides, gaze intent as he sat back on his heels to watch. Squall parted his legs without hesitation, following instinct, submitting to his alpha without question. Seifer would make it better, would take the pain and heat away, could and would give him the relief he so desired. So driven by the intense omegan instincts to be taken by his alpha, he could not possibly push Seifer away, to think coherently enough to question what was happening between them, lacking the capacity to put a stop to what was so completely illegal and with the Corsican prince of all people; it was treason. He whimpered desperately, arching against Seifer's touch, fresh slickness moistening his thighs, lubricating him in preparation for what was sure to come. 

“Seifer... Alpha! P-please,” he begged raggedly, bending his knees and pulling them up towards his chest as Seifer's palms slipped along the backs of his thighs, helping to position him before trailing further down towards the plump cheeks of his backside, spreading them ever so tenderly to stare at the slick and twitching pink hole. Seifer couldn't even consider the oddity that was the moist arousal that slicked that tiny pucker, entirely consumed with the intense need to fill it instead, to thrust himself inside, to knot himself within the tight heat that so clearly desired him. He wanted to fill Squall to the brim with his cum over and over again until the brunette lost his voice and any ability to move his limbs. 

The wolfish male brushed one blunt fingertip through the viscous fluid at Squall's entrance, exhaling a heavy, hissing breath between clenched teeth as he rubbed that fingertip over the tiny opening, watching from beneath half lowered lids as it bloomed for him, inviting him, softening against the probing digit. He slipped his middle finger in to the second knuckle with a deep groan, feeling the slick tunnel clamping around it and sucking it further in and Squall shuddered, arching off the mattress, shifting his hips, trying desperately to push that intruding finger deeper. The brunette's eyes were closed tightly, brow furrowed, cinnamon tail lashing back and forth restlessly over the rumpled bedding, head falling back to splay the thick chestnut strands of his hair about his head, bearing the wicked arch of his pale throat already bruised with several of Seifer's marks. Seifer panted heavily as he used his unoccupied hand to unbuckle and unzip his trousers, freeing his thick and leaking cock from the confines of the constricting garments, stroking himself slowly a few times, spreading his own precum along his shaft. 

He licked his lips hungrily, pressing a second finger into Squall's rosy little anus, thrusting them in and out slowly, scissoring them, stretching his mate, impatient to be inside that hot slick channel. He pressed them in as far as he could, curling the digits inside the tight passage and Squall let out a high sound, shuddering as Seifer's fingers stroked his prostate, intense pleasure rocking through him in heady waves. 

Breathy pleas spilled from saliva slicked lips as Squall begged Seifer to take him and Seifer pulled his fingers out with a lewd sound before he was removing his clothing jerky hurried movements, needing to be rid of them as quickly as possible, to be able to drive into the lithe brunette beneath him, no other thoughts taking precedence over the ferocious primal need to fill the other.

When he was entirely nude, he wedged himself between Squall's smooth thighs and hovered close to the brunette's flushed face, their breath mingling. He wanted to kiss those bowed lips, to claim them as he would surely claim the rest of the beautiful creature rutting up against him. Squall's cock pressed up against the hardness of Seifer's abdominal muscles whilst the blonde's throbbing member rubbed teasingly between the soft cheeks of the Churshian's ass. Then Squall's hands were on him, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of Seifer's back as he writhed and arched against the taller prince. Seifer growled at the sharp sting of Squall's nails breaking skin, bringing with it a stroke of clarity.

Seifer swallowed hard, one hand brushing sweaty bangs away from Squall's forehead before gripping at his jaw to force the younger male to look at him, stormy depths hazy with animalistic desire, the normally ovalled pupils blown wide, rounded out to leave only a ring of murky blue grey to be seen around their opaque depths. “Squall... Squall, you sure?” Seifer's voice was low, guttural, almost a growl as he spoke, his grip on Squall's jaw near painful as he fought against his need to fuck the brunette into the mattress. He didn't understand what had caused this sudden urge to mate between them, couldn't fathom what was completely natural and normal for a Churshian omega coming of age as Squall was, the heat that had controlled Squall's lascivious actions, prompting him to cry out for Seifer, for his alpha. 

Squall made a low sound between a whimper and a needy moan as he tried to focus, to understand Seifer's words, the flicker of concern in the deep forest of the blonde's lust filled gaze. Seifer was asking for assurance as if he would be able to stop now that they had come so far, as if he would be able to pull away, to leave Squall as he was, to put his clothes back on and leave the Churshian before they broke any more laws. They both knew on some level that that would be impossible; they were already past the point of no return. Seifer would never be able to leave on his own and Squall couldn't fathom asking him to stop with the amount of pain he'd been in before Seifer had arrived, the alpha's scent, his mere presence having helped to dull the throbbing ache within him. He couldn't answer Seifer, voice stuck in his throat and so instead, he slid one searing hand between the heated press of their bodies, sweaty palm sliding between their locked hips, fingers curling around the thickness of Seifer's manhood, grasping at the base and positioning it where they both wanted, needed it. The blunted head pressed against the rosy, lube soaked pucker and Squall tilted his hips ever so slightly and it slipped inside him. His grip on the base of Seifer's cock tightened before it loosened and let go entirely and they both moaned as Seifer pressed in further, that brief moment of clarity already lost to the heat and scent of Squall's body. 

It was hot and slick and deliciously tight inside the other male, more so than any female Seifer had ever had the experience of rutting with; he felt like he was melting. He swore under his breath before he was finally pressing his lips to Squall's forcefully, hungrily, desperately, tasting, biting, devouring. He couldn't stop, couldn't get enough. His fingers clenched against defined hips, bruising pale flesh harshly, digging into the flushed skin greedily as Seifer began to rock his hips, rutting against the brunette's ass, his cock sliding out and then in, out and in again, thrusts becoming stronger, harder, faster with every passing. And Squall was begging again, crying for his alpha, don't stop, never stop, take him, fill him, devour him, defile and ruin him, whatever he wanted as long as he could be Seifer's always, forever, please, please, please...

Seifer did as he was told, holding Squall tightly, too tightly, marking his flesh in so many ways, bruising, biting, nails breaking flesh, drawing blood just as Squall's dug into the slick flesh of his shoulder blades and raked over his back, surely leaving raised welts in their wake, but it didn't matter; Squall could mark him as much as he liked because certainly Seifer had no right to complain considering the numerous marks he was leaving all across the other prince. Seifer was grunting, panting harshly against Squall's neck, sucking at the sensitive gland that was pouring out that sweet intoxicating scent, the taste of the oils lingering on Seifer's tongue and making him buck wildly into Squall. The brunette was crying out frantically, loud, voice cracking, high and breathless as tears ran unbidden from tightly closed eyes, shuddering and moaning and trying to breathe, to just remember how to breathe at all. So close... 

He was choking on his breath, sobbing, tensing, tightening around Seifer, cumming slick and hot between them and around the thick cock inside him, waves of pleasure crashing, crushing, crawling, electric and burning, completely wrecking him in their intensity and he couldn't even scream, no voice left to cry out as he clutched to his alpha desperately. And when Squall tightened impossibly, deliciously, painfully around Seifer, the alpha prince's knot flared and he shoved hard into Squall, locking them together roughly, hard, harsh, unforgiving and Squall whimpered, but only clung harder as Seifer pumped him full of thick, pearly ropes of seed, filling the younger male, trapping the heady semen inside Squall with the knot at the base of his cock and Seifer groaned low and primal, instinct sated as he bit harshly into the crook of Squall's neck, marking him, mating him as was only proper, copper and cinnamon coating his mouth as he sucked at the broken flesh, lapping at it, apologetic, but pleased; it would scar and Squall, sweet, beautiful, dangerous Squall Leonhart only shivered against Seifer and held tighter to him, hardly breathing, baring his throat in complete trust of his alpha, his mate, unable to deny the Corsican prince anything he might have asked for. He belonged to Seifer and Seifer... Seifer belonged to him as surely as he was the alpha's.

 

Exhausted and entirely sated, unable to form a single thought aside from sleeping, protecting what was his, Seifer shifted Squall atop him, rolling onto his back and allowing for the other male to stretch over him, along him, that silky tail, heavy and lazily flicking against his calf, ticklish and warm as Squall sprawled as comfortably as possible over him with his thick knot still wedged inside of him. The brunette was already asleep, movements sluggish and unconscious, pliant in Seifer hold as the wolfish male maneuvered them both into a better position and wrapping protective arms around the lithe Churshian prince as he too gave in to the need for sleep, resting until the heat returned and Squall began begging again and again and again until his voice was hoarse and lost entirely, throats raw, tired and chafed, starving and sore from a week's (maybe more, Seifer couldn't be certain) of fucking. And when it was all over, Seifer still couldn't leave.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bam! There it is, smutty smutty goodness... Um let me know what you all thought. I recently realized there was such a thing as Omegavers and edited this fic to suit that universe, hope I didn't fuck it up too badly. If anyone has suggestions or would like to see something added, feel free to comment. The next chapter should be fluffier and have a little or a lot more plot, not too sure yet. I hadn't originally intended to have the smutty bits so soon, but hey, is anyone really complaining?
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xander

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah…. I’ve been wanting to write this for a while. I know the first chapter is a little confusing, a lot of mystery left open in regards to the races and whatnot, but much will be explained as the story progresses, pinky swear. ^_^ Anyways, reviews are always welcome. Hope you all enjoyed it thus far.
> 
> Xander


End file.
